Dragon Knight Adventure
by Reiji01
Summary: Naruto yang berhasil mengalakan Madara diberi misi oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi yang berseteru didimensi lain dengan partner seekor naga bernama Dragreder Dan Kekuatan Ryuki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DXD bukan punya saya tentunya**

**Title : Dragon knight Adventure**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Rated : M**

**Summary : Naruto yang berhasil mengalakan Madara diberi misi oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi yang berseteru di dimensi lain dengan partner seekor naga bernama Dragreder Dan Kekuatan Ryuki.**

**TripleCrossover**

**Warning : AU, SmartNaruto, GodlikeNaruto, StrongNaruto,OOC, typo(s) DLL...**

Chapter 1 : prologue

.

.

.

Sebuah tanah yang dulunya hutan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau dan sangat sejuk berubah menjadi medan pertempuran para shinobi aliansi melawan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara. Tanah yang dulunya hijau sekarang berubah tandus serta dipenuhi dengan lubang-lubang yang berukuran kecil hingga besar yang disebabkan oleh jurus-jurus yang mereka keluarkan sampai meteor yang menghantam bumi yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha terkuat yang dijuluki dewa shinobi itu.

Namun disaat Madara hampir mendapatkan mimpi atau bisa disebut ambisinya ia digagalkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Madara dan menyegel Madara Dan Juubi kembali ke Bulan.

Saat ini Naruto Sedang berbaring di rerumputan yang tidak jauh dari Kelompok aliansi dan Rookie 12 yang sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan Madara.

**(Naruto Mindscape)**

_**Naruto POV**_

Dimana ini...kenapa tempat ini putih semua...kulihat sekelilingku sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi terlentang "tempat apa ini?..." ucapku bertanya-tanya _'apa aku sudah mati' _batinku menebak tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran negatif itu, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan kematian tapi saat ini aku belum siap untuk itu. Perlahan aku menyusuri tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat, segera aku membalikkan badanku tampak seseorang berjalan kearahku _'aura-nya sangat kuat...'_ batinku sedikit khawatir.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya yang cukup terang "siapa kau dan apa mau-mu" ucapku sambil memasang siaga penuh.

_**Naruto POV End**_

"tenangkan dirimu Naruto, aku tidak mempunyai niatan jahat" ucap orang tersebut menenangkan Naruto.

"apa maksudmu dan tempat apa ini?" balas Naruto yang masih belum menurunkan siaganya.

"hah...baiklah akan ku jelaskan siapa diriku dan tempat ini" ucap orang tersebut "aku adalah pencipta dunia ini" lanjutnya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan orang itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "aku adalah _kami_" ucap orang tersebut yang mengerti gelagat Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget "lalu dimana ini" tanya Naruto setelah merilekskan kembali emosinya. "hm...kita berada dalam _mindscapemu_" balas _kami_ lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"lalu apakah aku sudah...mati?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit ragu.

"hahahah tentu saja kau belum mati Naruto, aku hanya menarik pikiranmu saja kesini" balas _kami _dengan sedikit tertawa agar suasana-nya tidak tegang.

"hn...baiklah, jadi apa maksud anda membawa saya kesini?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan semua ini.

"baiklah akan aku jelaskan, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mendamaikan dimensi lain yang di huni oleh 3 Fraksi akhirat yaitu Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh. saat ini mereka membuat perjanjian genjatan senjata sementara, dan mungkin suatu hari peperangan bisa terjadi lagi. Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang pembawa perdamaian disana"

"apa maksud anda? Kenapa anda meminta bantuan saya, dengan kuasa anda, anda bisa sajakan membuat ketiga fraksi itu berdamai lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan tugas tersebut, aku hanyalah manusia biasa." Ucap Naruto bingung kenapa sang pencipta dunia ini meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"masalahnya adalah mereka telah menaggapku sudah tidak ada lagi, di karenakan perang besar tersebut ada sebuah senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan sekaligus" jelas _kami _santai.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya shock _'se-senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan.'_ Batin Naruto "lalu tentang siapa ketiga fraksi tersebut dan apa senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan itu." Tanya Naruto lagi semakin penasaran.

"tentang ketiga fraksi tersebut mereka akn kujelaskan sekarang. _Tenshi_ adalah pengikut tuhan mereka sangat setia dan melaksanakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan pada mereka, sedangkan _Da-Tenshi_ adalah paraa malaikat yang diusir dari surga ke dunia bawah atau neraka dikarenakan mereka melanggar perintah tuhan, tapi mereka bersitegang dengan para iblis yang sudah berada di sana karena persoalan wilayah. Disitulah awal mula peperangan terjadi, aku yang melihat kejadian itupun tidak tinggal diam dan memerintahkan para malaikat agar menghentikan peperangan tersebut, tapi alih-alih perang berhenti malah perang tersebut semakin besar dan merenggut banyak korban. Dan tentang senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan itu adalah **_sacared gear_**, _sacared gear_ adalah hadiah yang di berikan oleh tuhan kepada manusia yang terpilih untuk membantu kehidupan sehari-hari mereka" jelas _kami_ panjang lebar.

Naruto tetap tenang lalu bertanya "lalu kenapa kau memilihku untuk melakukan tugas tersebut?. Aku bahkan belum menikmati perdamaian yang ada di duniaku" Naruto merasa dia diberi tugas yang cukup merepotkan.

"karena aku sudah melihatmu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai perdamain itu, dan caramu menggapai hal tersebut membuatku kagum" ucap _kami_ sambil meyakinkan Naruto agar mau menerima tugas ini.

"lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku, apa yang mereka lakukan setelah tiba-tiba aku menghilang dari duniaku sendiri" ucap Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan teman-temannya yang berada di dunia shinobi.

_Kami-sama _yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran Naruto lalu menenangkannya "tenang saja aku yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka nanti" ucap _kami_ meyakinkan.

"baiklah aku terima tugas anda" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul _'hah...lagi-lagi peperangan, tapi baiklah aku akan mencobanya, lagipula aku lebih suka damai karena itu impianku.' _Batin Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai senang.

"baiklah aku akan segera mengirimmu ke dimensi tersebut, tapi sebelumnya aku akan memneritahumu bahwa kekuatanmu akan hilang saat berada di-dimensi itu". Jelas Kami.

"lalu bagaimana caraku mendamaikan dimensi itu jika aku tidak punya kekuatan. Bisa hangus aku dibuat 3 frasi itu" Ucap Naruto bingung.

Kami tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan naruto lalu ia menjawab. "tenanglah naruto, aku akan memberimu kekuatan dan partner baru" Kami menjelaskan.

Lalu Muncullah seekor naga merah besar dengan ekor mirip sebuah pedang(lihat gambar dragreder di google). Lalu naga merah itu berkata "Kami-Sama Apa bocah ini yang akan menjadi partner saya, ia tidak terlihat kuat bagi saya ia malah terlihat seperti seorang bocah idiot" Ungkap naga itu.

Mendengar ucapan naga itu naruto menjawab dengan kesal "Oi naga sialan apa maksudmu, hah. Kalau kau ingin berkelahi tinggal bilang saja!? Maka dengan senang hati akan kujadikan kau kadal goreng! " Naruto berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar itu naga itu juga menjawab dengan nada mengejek "kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan ku bocah!? Aku ini Dragreder naga api yang perkasa. Tidak seperti kau bocah Duren bego! "

Naruto ingin menjawab ucapan naga itu akan tetapi Kami-Sama duluan berbicara "Baiklah cukup sampai disitu" ucap Kami-Sama. "baiklah aku akan menjelasakan kekuatanmu naruto. Kau akan membuat kontrak dengan Dragreder dengan kartu dan deck ini. Maka kau akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan Dragreder dengan wujud berupa armor yang melindungi tubuhmu(lihat form kamen ride Ryuki) Dan juga kekuatan Dragon slayer Yang berelemen api,petir dan angin" Ucap Kami – Sama sambil menyerahkan deck adan nartu contract kepada naruto.

Setelah Naruto melakukan contract dengan Dragreder terlihat naruto telah terselimuti oleh armor merah Naga khas kamen rider ryuki.

"Untuk kekuatan Dragon Slayermu kau bisa berlatih dengan Dragreder dan nanti ia juga akan menjelaskan cara menggunaka kekuatan deck itu. Dan nanti setelah kau tiba didimens itu, kau akan dilahirkan kembali di sebuah keluarga di kota kuoh" jelas Kami.

_**Real World...**_

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya terlihat mereka sangat senang karena perang sudah berakhir namun tiba-tiba Kakashi melihat tubuh Naruto bercahaya "a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh naruto?" ucap Kakashi panik kerena melihat tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bercahaya lalu menghilang. Semua orang yang berada di sana panik karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.


	2. Chapter 2 New Dimension & New Family

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DXD bukan punya saya tentunya**

**Title : Dragon knight Adventure**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias x Akeno x serafall x ….. (reader bisa beri saran)**

**Rated : M**

**Summary : Naruto yang berhasil mengalakan Madara diberi misi oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi yang berseteru di dimensi lain dengan partner seekor naga bernama Dragreder Dan Kekuatan Ryuki.**

**Warning : AU, SmartNaruto, GodlikeNaruto, StrongNaruto,OOC, typo(s) DLL...**

A/N : Buat author uzumakifaisal saya mohon maaf karena di chapter 1 sebelumnya banyak mengambil ide cerita dari fanfic anda. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf karena tidak meminta izin.

Chapter 2 : New Dimension & New Family

Didalam hutan dipinggir kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang terengah-engah karena ini anak tersebut sedang terbaring karena dilihat juga bahwa banyak pohon-pohon di sekitar area latihannya hancur lebur meninggalkan kobaran kobaran api kecil yang belum dapat kita pastikan bahwa anak itu berlatih dengan sangat di sekitar tempat itu telah dipasangi kekkai olehnya agar orang lain tidak tahu bahwa anak itu sedang melatih seseorang melewati tempat itu akan terlihat biasa biasa saja padahal wilayah hutan yang di jadikan tempat berlatih anak itu sudah hancur lebur.

"Hosh…. Hosh… Hosh… hah.. serangan Apiku masih belum sehebat serangan Dragreder… hah… hah…" Ungkap anak ternyata anak tersebut adalah Naruto yang menjadi tokoh utama kita dalam cerita sedang berlatih **Lost Magic : Fire Dragon Slayer Art **yang menjadi salah satu kekuatannya di dimensi ini..

Yap, perlu kita ketahui naruto sekarang lahir kembali disebuah keluarga sederhana di dimensi terlahir kembali di keluarga mempunyai seorang ayah bernama Misaki Shinji dan ibu yang bernama Yuki juga seorang adik perempuan bernama Miyu Shinji.

Untuk penampilan, ayahnya memiliki rambut bewarna hitam dengan warna kuning di beberapa bagian model spiky dengan iris mata bewarna Ibunya memiliki rambut yang digerai bewarna merah kecoklatan dengan iris mata bewarna untuk Adikya mirip dengan Kaachan tetapi dengan versi yang berumur 5 Naruto sendiri penampilannya masih sama seperti di konoha tetapi dengan rambut merah dengan hitam di beberapa bagian.

**Naruto POV**

Hah, ini sungguh Berhari-hari aku berlatih sihir **Fire Dragon slayer **dengan bantuan apiku meningkat secara perlahan sihir elemen anginsudah kukasai Dan elemen petir masih dalam aku mudah menguasai elemen angin karena elemenku ini sama dengan elemenku saat masih berada didunia shinobi.

"Partner, untuk membuat intensitas apimu lebih harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi, maka serangan api mu pasti lebih untuk sekedar pemberitahuan kekuatanmu saat ini bahkan belum sampai seperempat dari kekuatanku" Dragreder berkata dari dalam tubuh naruto, mencoba membantu naruto dengan sedikit menyindir bahwa kekuatan apinya masih lemah.

"Hei, kau kira ini mudah hah!?, lagi pula aku baru berumur 7 tahun dan juga kita baru mulai latihan ini setahun yang aku sudah berumur ribuan tahun sepertimu jangankan hutan ini Pasti sebuah planet pun bisa kuhanguskan dengan apiku ini!." Naruto berkata dengan kesal karena Dragreder menyindirnya.

"Oi Oi Oi, akukan Cuma mencoba memotivasimu bro, kalau kau tesindir berarti perkataanku memang benar apa-apaan itu "Aku bisa menghanguskan sebuah planet."Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Jangankan sebuah planet satu gunung pun aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghanguskannya." Dragreder berkata sambil mengejek naruto.

"Terserahmu lah!" Naruto mencoba jika membalas pasti perkaranya tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

"Yosh, baiklah mari kita coba lagi" Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

"**Karyuu No Houkou (Raungan Naga Api)** " Ucap naruto sebelum melepas serangan api dari mulutnya dan terlihat lingkaran sihir bewarna merah bergambar kepala naga di depan muka Naruto sebelum melakukan serangannya.

"Dhuarrrr…."

Sebuah semburan api yang cukup besar menghantam beberapa pohon di depan terjadilah ledakan yang cukup besar untuk dibuat oleh anak dilihat pohon yang di serang tadi ada yang bertumbangan dengan kobaran kobaran api kecil yang tersisa dari hasil ledakan tadi.

"Bagus patner, Intensitas apimu sudah lebih besar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya" ucap Dragreder.

"Selanjutnya coba hancurkan batu besar yang berada di situ dengan pukulan apimu" Lanjut Dragreder.

"Baiklah! " Balas Naruto.

"**Karyuu No Tekken (Tinju Naga Api)** " Naruto pun Mulai berlari Untuk menghantam Batu besar yang ada di sana dengan tinju api-nya.

Dan setelah itu diisi oleh naruto dengan berlatih untuk mengembangkan kekuatan **Fire Dragon Slayer **miliknya dengan bantuan dari Dragreder.

**Naruto POV End**

**Normal POV**

Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, kini sang matahari mulia terbenam di bahwa sore hari ini akan berganti menjadi malam Naruto masih berbaring di rerumputan hutan di pinggir kota kuoh sehabis latihan tanpa menyadari bahwa hari akan segera berganti malam.

"Hei partner lihat itu, matahari sudah mau kau tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu?" Suara Dragreder terdengar dari dalam pikirannya, Dragreder mengingatkan Naruto untuk pulang.

"ah, kau harus cepat pulang, bisa di panggang Kaachan aku kalau pulang terlambat." Ucap naruto, lalu ia segera berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja Terbang dengan sepasang sayap naga yang ia dapatkan setelah mendapatkan darah naga Dragreder dan menjadi seorang Dragon ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian dari 3 Fraksi.

(Time Skip)

Saat ini Naruto tepat berada di depan pintu , rumah naruto memang tidak terlalu luas dan sempit, rumah itu mempunyai dua tingkat dan 4 kamar untuk tidur, sebuah ruang keluarga, sebuah ruang makan dan sebuah dapur serta sebuah grasi untuk mobil sederhana milik keluarga mereka dicat dengan warna putih polos.

Dan untuk pekerjaan ayah Naruto bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan, dan ibu naruto bekerja di sebuah Naruto masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar dan Miyu adiknya masih berada di Taman kanak kanak.

Naruto menggeser pintu depan rumahnya dengan perlahan-lahan dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap untuk naik kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua supaya tidak ketahuan tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak kepada Naruto.

"Ehm!, Naru kau mau kemana karena sepertinya kita punya urusan yang harus di bicarakan disini!" Ucap seorang wanita yang berumur 30-an yang berkacak pinggang dan berada di samping Naruto saat akan menaiki tangga.

" E , E , Etto.., Kaachan N… Naru bermain bersama Ren tadi di taman bermain jadi lupa pulang deh hehe…" Naruto mengucapkan-nya setelah berpikir beberapa saat lalu menyengir lebar seperti biasa.

"Hoo… begitu, kalau begitu kaachan mau tanya kamu itu lebih suka tinggal disini apa di taman bermain!?, kalau baru pulang jam segini tidur saja di taman!.lihat ini sudah jam 7 malam" Kaachan berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk nunjuk jam dinding dengan rambut yang berkibar karena marah.

"Dan karena hari ini Naru pulang terlambat… tidak ada makan juga jatah ramen Naru Selama sebulan Kaachan stop" Kaachan berkata dengan senyum yang indah?, ya kalau orang lain yang melihat pasti berkata senyum kaachan indah tapi tidak bagi naruto, itu lebih terlihat seperti senyum seorang shinigami.

"Ampun kaachan…... Naru janji tidak akan pernah pulang telat lagi. Naru Janji"

"Hm… baiklah kali ini Kaachan lain kali tidak akan ada ampun! Dan jatah ramen-nya tetap di stop selama seminggu! " Kata Kaachan

"Oh ayolah Kaachan… Naru kan udah janji gak bakal telat pulang lagi" Naruto mencoba memohon.

"Tidak! Keputusan Kaachan sudah bulat sebulat bulatnya semangka (A/N : walah-walah ck! ck! ck! ck!)" ucap Kaachan.

Touchan dan Miyu sang adik naruto pun hanya tertawa di ruang keluarga setelah melihat kejadian yang didepan mereka itu.

"Hahaha…. Onii-Chan ini sudah seperti orang yang udah kerja aja pulang -chan ini udah tua ya ahaha…" Miyu dengan riang mengejek Onii-chan nya.

Dapat kita lihat bahwa keluarga kecil yang sederhana itu hidup dengan damai dan bahagia.

**Naruto POV**

Aku sangat bahagia melihat suasana di Desa Konoha aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang seperti saat pasti akan menjaga keluargaku yang sekarang ini dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri.

"Naru, Miyu ini sudah jam sembilan saatnya tidur" Touchan berkata dengan lembut.

"Baik Boss! " Aku menyahut dengan semangat.

"Ayo Miyu, yang duluan sampai di kamar dia yang menang!" Ucapku sambil berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Miyu.

"Ah! Onii-chan curang!" Miyu berkata dengan muka cemberut lalu menggejarku.

Touchan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Oh, ya kami saat ini masih tidur dalam satu kamar, karena Miyu belum berani tidur aku juga takut hantu sihh, tapi aku berani tidur sendiri kok, seperti saat di konoha kan aku tidur sendiri.

Aku sebenarnya merasakan bahwa sepertinya Miyu mempunyai sebuah sacred aku tidak tahu sacred gear jenis apa itu?.Karena ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sacred gear-nya atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu bahwa ia punya sacred Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dalam dunia supernatural ini, karena aku tidak ingin dia terluka atau yang terburuk ia kehilangan nyawa-nya.

Tapi yang pasti aku akan selau melindunginya!.

**Naruto POV End**

**Normal POV**

(Keesokan paginya)

"Naru, Miyu bangun sebentar lagi kalian akan berangkat ke sekolah!" Kaachan berteriak dari depan pintu kamar Naruto dan Miyu.

"Baik Kaachan Naru dan Miyu sudah bangun nih" naruto menjawab Kaachan-nya.

"Ya sudah cepat kalian siap siap, Touchan yang akan mengantar kalian"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Adiknya pun mulai berlari ke kamar mandi lalu berpakaian dan setelah itu mereka sarapan lalu berangkat pergi bersama Touchan Mereka.

(Time Skip)

Saat akan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, Naruto melihat sahabatnya Ren lebih duluan melewati gerbang adalah teman baik naruto dan juga ia tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah Naruto.

Nama lengkap sahabat Naruto ini adalah Ren penampilannya ia punya rambut hitam yang spiky juga iris mata nya yang berwarna hitam(onyx) yang mempunyai tatapan sedingin malam yang ternyata juga sama dengan sifatnya yang sekolah ia tidak pernah terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali Naruto dan guru di sekeloh (itupun pas hanya gurunya menanyakan tentang pelajaram mereka).

Naruto berlari untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka lalu ia menyapa Ren.

"yo, Ren" Sapa Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe" Ucap Ren

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto karena kesal dan karena ia mendengar lagi ucapan itu di dimensi ini.

"Sial! Kenapa ada Sasu-Teme kedua di dia reinkarnasi dari si teme itu ya?"Batin Naruto.

"Kau ini Teme, aku menyapamu dengan baik-baik ya kenapa kau memanggilku Dobe! Hah! " Naruto berkata dengan menunjuk nunjuk muka Ren.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari mukaku kupanggil Dobe Karena sifat idiotmu itu. " Balas Ren.

Lalu hari Naruto di awali dengan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Ren saat bejalan menuju kelas mereka.

Chapter 2 End.

Maaf ya reader sekalian saya tidak terlalu pandai membuat nama untuk keluarga membuatnya di keluarga shinji karena saya teringat dengan pemain kamen rider untuk kemunculan Ren saya akan menjadikan-nya kamen rider knight di cerita ini.

Dan untuk yang bertanya kekuatan rider ryuki di jadikan sacred mohon maaf karena kekuatan ryuki tidak akan di jadikan sacred untuk yang bertanya apa kartu ryuki dan knight sama dengan yang di film, jawabannya betul tapi mungkin saya akan memberi kartu kekuatan kamen rider lain di dunia cermin dan juga mungkin kartu imajinasi saya sendiri (hehe).

Dan untuk adegan pertarungan mungkin akan ada di chapter 3 dan Naruto akan berubah memakai deck ryuki akan ada di chapter jika mengecewakan.

Dan dimohon untuk para reader agar mengomentari fict saya ini di kolom review. Karena saya seorang author baru dan ini cerita pertama saya.


End file.
